


requests and oneshots

by MantisInnit



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Clay | Dream and FoolishG are siblings (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Human/Monster Romance, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Valentine's Day Fluff, if you don't kiss your homies at 3 am in a walmart frozen meats aisle are you really homies, monster under the bed!techno, thats not a tag but shh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MantisInnit/pseuds/MantisInnit
Summary: Oneshot book! I do take requests. This is an alt account, I post my extra drabbles, incomplete/scrapped fics, and anything I deem too short to be on my main lmao. I do take requests, more details inside.(Yes, another Dream SMP oneshot book. There are many.)
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dream and Foolish, there are like??? a lot
Kudos: 33





	1. Intro

Hi there! This is a oneshot book on an alt account where I will be taking requests for one-shots and putting anything extra that I don't want to put on my main.

Each chapter will have whether it's a request or a drabble in the title.

You can request anything other than flat out smut, but I reserve the right to veto anything, and I don't really enjoy writing anything that's not dream-centric, mostly because I suck at writing anything else :D

I do ships, also. If that wasn't obvious from the tags. I do ships with Dream lmao-

I have a couple of drabbles I want to post today, and some I want to leave in the bank so the book doesn't die if I'm in burnout or focusing on main account projects.

Also. Don't tell me to speed up if you've requested something, I will drop your fucking request. Thanks <3

TW's will be put in the notes at the beginning of any chapter.

By the way, a lot of these drabbles are 300-1000 words, but I can easily do longer for requests. The drabbles are shorter.


	2. monster under the bed!techno [drabble]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno is the monster under Dream's bed, and Dream rambles after a lonely Valentines day

Dream was off on another ramble, talking quietly to the neverending dark of his room about whatever came to mind. It was strangely stress relieving, especially to know that he was really telling someone. Even if that someone didn’t respond, didn’t seem to like him, and would never be able to talk to anyone else.

This time, the rant was somewhat oriented, centered around Valentine’s day and the traditions it carries. The blonde was lying backward on his bed, feet propped up on the top of his headboard as he stared at the ceiling. Offhandedly, he uttered some offhanded mumble about asking the monster to be his valentine, and the steady breathing from under his bed ceased. He didn’t think anything special of it, just another mutter to add to the hours upon hours the monster had heard from him.

Dream didn’t notice the pause for another minute or so, but when he did, he fell quiet as well, mouth snapping shut as a heavy silence came to rest over the room. It was a good few minutes before there was any noise at all, and it was only a soft rustling, a gentle thud. 

The monster had come out from under the bed.

In the dark of Dream’s room, the monster clambered out from under the bed, impossibly large from the small space under Dream’s mattress. Under the Bed was like that, though, time and shapes and space all strange and twisted, just like the monster that lived inside of it. 

Dream had only seen him a few times before, a hulking beast nearly double Dream’s height and much, much broader. He had to slump over when he stood for fear of breaking through the ceiling, and though Dream knew none of his features when seen in the light, he could easily see the stark red glow of the monster's eyes whenever he chose to reveal himself.

A rough, deep voice echoed around the tiny room, monotone and gravelly. “Really?” 

It took Dream a few moments to realize that that was a coherent word, spoken by the monster himself and an actual response to words Dream himself had spoken. He’d never heard the monster speak before, only soft breathing and the occasional brutal growl.

Dream swallowed down his shock and fear, instead giving an unsteady grin. “I think it’d be pretty cool to brag about having a monster as a valentine. Besides, I think we’re both pretty lonely.”

There’s a gruff noise that registered to Dream as a laugh of some kind and the unclear shape seemed to move closer to the bed, although any details of body and face were still shrouded in dark. “You don’t even know who I am.”

Dream considered for a moment before he nodded. “You’re right, I don’t. Not yet. But I could.”

This situation should probably be considerably more fear-inducing for Dream, but the only thing he felt was a thin level of apprehension and a surprisingly large amount of curiosity. Sure, he’d always known the monster was there, listening to him, sleeping and living under his bed, but he didn’t know anything about the creature. Besides, if the monster was going to kill him, he had had plenty of chances when Dream was asleep or talking to him before.

The monster seemed to agree with this sentiment after a moment, letting out a hum of agreement and settling into what Dream thought might be a position of more comfort. “You could indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We might see more of this AU, purely because I'm in love with it.


	3. dreamnap on Valentine's day, what will they do [drabble]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pretty much what the title says. don't forget to kiss your homies.

Walmart at 3 am exuded odd energies, but Dream seemed to be enjoying himself, so Sapnap was fine with the overabundance of Frozen merch and the irritating, mixed-up placement of aisles. They had originally come in here looking for tuna for Patches’ birthday, (half a joke and half Sapnap insisting that they had to do something nice for her ‘special day’) but somewhere along the way that goal had been lost, and they ended up just wandering around. 

Sapnap was stuck between enjoying the weird but happy feelings going on right now and getting his clearly exhausted boyfriend to bed as soon as possible. Dream had mentioned not sleeping well for the past couple of nights, and as much as the tall man was fighting it, it was obvious in the bags under his eyes and the drag in his feet. 

A noise of triumph left the Floridian as he turned down another aisle, stopping in front of the wall that held slabs of fish encased in some material or another. (Plastic? Sapnap had no clue. Was it even safe to put meat like that in plastic? It was, right?) Dream took one of the smaller ones and began victory dancing towards the cashiers. Sapnap snickered at the man’s idiocy, stopping to watch and laugh for a moment.

Dream grabbed Sapnap’s wrist with one hand, pulling him into the awkward dance and making Sap lurch as he was yanked towards his boyfriend. Sapnap regained his footing and rolled his eyes at the harsh tug, but joined the strange and fish-involved dance. Dream waved about the package like it was a trophy of some kind, smirking and spinning in a little circle. 

Sapnap pulled the taller man closer, grinning at the way Dream stumbled. Dream steadied himself against his boyfriend’s chest, arms clumsily wrapping around the Texan’s neck. He pecked Sapnap lightly on the lips before going to draw away again. Sap tugged him closer, following his lips and deepening the kiss a bit, eyes sliding shut. 

They broke apart after a minute or so, foreheads pressed together gently. They stared at each other for another moment before Dream broke out in loud wheezing giggles. Sapnap’s mouth pulled back into a wide grin once again. He pressed another light kiss to the corner of Dream’s mouth before leaning away for good, beginning to actually walk towards the cashier and tugging Dream along with him. 

Sapnap forked over the money to pay for the fish and a pack of gum for Dream, taking the bag and heading into the car. Dream slid into the passenger seat, immediately dropping his head onto his hand and staring out the window. Sap didn’t understand how he could lean against the door like that, he thought it was terribly uncomfortable, but Dream seemed to be fine with it, and seemed to like watching the familiar scenery flash by outside of the car anyways.

Patches was adamant about being pet when they got back home, butting her head aggressively against their legs and weaving between their feet as they attempted to set down the fish and take off their shoes. Dream looked burnt out at this point, eyes heavily lidded and movements slowed. The difference between the Dream now and the Dream who was dancing around excitedly in the Walmart was big enough that it almost made Sapnap laugh. 

Eventually, they both got their shoes off and the fish into the fridge, free to be given to Patches later, when it wasn’t nearing 4 am and when Dream wasn’t falling asleep on his feet. Sap led Patches and his boyfriend upstairs, dropping the human into the bed from where Dream had been leaning against him and picking up Patches carefully.

The Texan carefully set Patches down on the bed and laid down himself, situating himself carefully so that Dream could cuddle into his side easier, one arm stuck out so that Dream could rest his head on it. Patches climbed up so that she was resting on Dream’s chest, making the tall man give a sleepy chuckle. He stroked the cat’s head a few times before his hand stilled on her, body slowly loosening and relaxing. 

Sapnap smiled at his sleeping boyfriend before shutting his eyes himself. When they woke up, they could do some real activity for Valentine’s Day and Patches birthday, but for now, it was time for them to rest. 


End file.
